A conventional shoe mold is fixed to the circular disk of the shoe making machine and the mold is not adjustable. After all of the required amount of shoes are made, the mold is removed from the circular disk and another mold having different size and/or type mold is locked to the circular disk again so as to make another size and/or type shoes. However, it requires a lot of time to remove the mold on the circular disk and production line has to be stopped until another mold is locked on the circular disk. The efficiency of time-control is worse.
The mold may be installed to the circular disk no in the proper way so that the shoes cannot be made accurately as design. The conventional shoe mold cannot be adjusted once it is locked so that the shoes made according to the mold may not meet the requirements and this may cause significant loss of material, time and money.
The present invention intends to provide a shoe mold set wherein the shoe mold is easily set and can be micro-adjusted.